Buying Reality, Paying Glass Beads
The Reality can be bought on the Cheap, because The Children of The Simulacra only want Dissimulation in Payment. The Influence of my "Drake's Folly" piece on the perception of the One Reality and the Many Simulacra is completely ignored, as the Children of the Simulacra use it to obtain the Cowrie Shells they prefer as payment for their original plagiarized material. Ignoring the question of just how "original" such pieces actually are, let us instead turn to the INFLUENCE exerted, for which there is not the least admission anywhere. Isn't that passingly odd? Aren't you the least bit curious as to why there isn't a single credit to myself, not even a simple mention? I sure as hell am. But I do have my compensations; every time I am left out of the discussion, I own more of the Reality, and others own less of it. I'm not particularly a fan of Less-Than-Zero-Sum Games, but this is the one that I am winning, and sadly, to everyone else's detriment. Every time that you buy into these Commercialized Simulacra, you also sell a chunk of your Authentic Reality for glass beads. You can join everyone else in this Glass Bead Fashion Show, this Tulip Mania, but I argue that now is the perfect time to buy up all the things of Real Value, and pay pennies on the dollar for them. Simulacra as Triple DES Encryption Stochastic Prophecy/Revelation Engine Admission of Authentic Reality as Highest Cost Option & Last Resort "Are S&Ls FDIC Insured? We don't have any Grip on that Reality." Admitting they have ZERO GRIP ON REALITY IS THE HIGHEST PRICE TO BE PAID FOR ANYTHING OF VALUE. The only way to "win" this Game is to Universally Subsidize Fraud, and then purvey fraudulent goods at a profit. By assuring "DECRYPTION" is difficult, if not impossible, we subsidize systemic and systematic ANTI-LABOR. (POSITIVE LEGITIMACY AS "ANTI-LABOR", BLANK CHECK, INFINITE LINE OF CREDIT FOR "GOODS" PROVIDED; NEGATIVE VALUE OF GOODS IN SINECURE POSITION) IT'S A BITCOIN ENGINE FOR PSYCHOTICS, DROOLING IDIOTS, AND THEIR DESPERATE MINIONS "TrumpCoin!!!! Buy One, Get One Free! Save $100 on every $100 You Spend!!1!!" and besides, if we don't hit our quarterly numbers, The Lobbyist in Chief will just criminalize state currencies with a unilateral Executive Order, just as gold bullion was criminalized. The First Fraud that any Lobbyist must lobby for is the Fraud of Positive Legitimacy; an entire Political Economy founded upon the "Labor" of hackable blockchains, without even the Public Input for which State Issued Currency provides. Without sufficient Capital, the 99% do not have access to the Means of Production (Representation; Computational Power and Bandwidth), Complete Records of Transactions become "Lossy" and Truncated, and any blockchain can be reverse-engineered and stolen. Only those with the necessary Political and Physical Capital can be assured of their wealth, and further, they may steal the wealth of others with the use of Lobbying and Computational Power alone. "Political Economics" is inherently a "Logic" of Politics Arrow's Theorem; Webber and Rittels' "Wicked Problems" first, and a Logic of Economics GTZSG a distant second. With sufficient Political and Physical Capital, the Value of Labor can be entirely extinguished by Rent-Seeking Sinecures. This does not merely extinguish PHYSICAL Labor, which can indeed be automated, but all the Human Values that Human Attention and Human Complexity provide, and these can NEVER be automated. ANY ATTRIBUTION OF LEARNING TO AN OUTSIDE AGENCY IS PURELY THE MYTHOLOGICAL SUPERSTITION OF THE GLOBAL CULT OF PEDAGOGY; "EDUCATION" IS A POISON KOOL-AID CONCEPT; ONLY THE INTERNAL PROCESS OF LEARNING IS REAL. By Diluting and Denying the Value of Human Complexity as Capital, all other riskier forms of Capital are insulated from any relative loss of Value. The only way to Normalize Tulip Mania is to Criminalize Sane Investments. The problem with this line of thinking is that it also must deny that all other forms of Capital are utterly dependent upon the Value of Human Complexity.